You Make Me Smile
by SWChika
Summary: A Jolex one-shot of silliness. What if Alex and Jo are together, but not telling anyone? And what if a woman propositions Alex in front of Jo? How would Jo react?


**Author's Notes: **So I got this idea in my head the other day and couldn't get out so I decided to share it. Just some one-shot silliness with Alex and Jo with Callie along for the ride. Because I love her. For the purposes of this story, Arizona and Callie are broken up. This takes place about two weeks after the premier episode of season 10. In this world, Alex and Jo are together and very happy, but haven't had sex yet. I don't know why, they just haven't :-)

We are so close to new episodes folks! So close!

**Rating:** T for sexual innuendo and plenty of it...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. It's kinda depressing really…:-)

The title came from "You Make Me Smile" by Uncle Cracker, but I love this quote and wanted to include it too since it kinda inspired this fic:

"_Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more…They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful... Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all."~Bob Marley. _

* * *

Jo felt that every nerve ending in her body was firing at once. Nothing had ever made her feel more alive than making out with her boyfriend. Their soft moans echoed in the small on-call room and she relished the weight of his body on hers. One of his hands lightly grazed her breast as the other tangled in her hair while her hands roamed his back and hips. She was completely turned on and neither of them had taken off a single article of clothing.

Her pager sounded, breaking the spell they were under. Jo turned to reach for the device on the bedside table as Alex moaned in disgust. "What does Torres want now?" he asked frustrated as he kissed her neck.

"She probably wants her intern that you've been monopolizing," Jo shot back with a smile.

Alex smiled down at her as his pager chimed, "Hmm, guess we're both going to to the ER." He gave her one last kiss before standing quickly to readjust his scrubs as Jo did the same. As they started to leave the room Alex glanced at Jo and laughed, "Uh you should fix your hair."

Jo walked over to a mirror and gasped, "That's great, I have sex hair without the fun of having sex."

Alex pulled her back close as she took out her ponytail, "We should remedy that tonight." He leaned in for another kiss as Jo backed away.

"If we start that again, we will miss the case downstairs," Jo pointed out with a smile as she walked out the door.

Alex followed quickly catching up to Jo halfway down the hall. "So you're still okay with keeping this to ourselves for now?"

Jo finished placing her hair in a bun and entered the elevator, "You keep giving me sex hair in on-call rooms and it won't matter how much we want to keep this to ourselves."

"Mmmm decisions, decisions," Alex murmured as he backed her against the wall and kissed the area just below her left ear as his hands held her hips.

"You are incorrigible, completely incorrigible," Jo said with a laugh of delight.

As they exited the elevator, Alex tossed over his shoulder, "You love that about me."

Jo caught up to him as they reached the shelves where the protective gear is stored, "Yeah I do." Jo smiled at him as Alex smirked back.

They then walked out to the ambulance bay as they put on the trauma gowns. Jo sucked in a breath when she felt Alex's fingers skim the back of her neck as he helped tie the gown. His fingers lingered longer than needed and she could feel his breath on her neck, "You look so hot in yellow."

Jo felt another surge of electricity throughout her body just as Dr. Torres joined them. Jo jumped away from Alex and felt heat rush to her cheeks. She attempted to ask about the incoming case, but was distracted by Alex smirking at her. Jo narrowed her eyes in his direction.

The next several minutes were a blur of activity as the young girl arrived and they rushed her to the OR. They were just finishing opening her up when Dr. Torres turned towards Alex, "So Karev, haven't heard much about your sexual escapades lately, what's up with that?"

Jo worked hard to contain her laughter as Alex's eyes bulged out of his head. He quickly glanced in Jo's direction before looking back down to the patient, "Ah there's um not much to tell."

Jo's eyes glittered with mischief, "Really? Nothing to tell at all? Sounds boring."

Alex gave a look of disgust, "Whatever."

"Don't you miss it? I mean I miss sex. I reeeeeally miss it. I need a hot affair. Or just a one night stand. Somethin' to get the home fires burning, ya know."

"I understand completely Dr. Torres," Jo said sympathetically. "Do you want me to set you up with a friend of mine, she's great."

"I don't want to be set up. I just want fast and dirty, no strings attached sex. Mark was always there for me when I had an...itch. Which is why I'm talking to you Karev."

Alex almost dropped his instrument, "Wait, what?" Jo had to look down to keep from laughing hysterically.

"Come on Alex, everyone knows you're a man-whore and that's okay. Some people may find that gross but I see it for the potential your experience provides."

"Interesting. I've never thought about it that way Dr. Torres. Maybe I need to find a man-whore for myself," Jo said with a forced disinterested tone. She stubbornly refused to glance at Alex to keep from losing her composure, especially since she could feel his eyes on her.

"Trust me, the sex with an experienced man is uh-mazing. Mark could do such creative things, he was masterful. No one could ever be as good as Mark."

Alex gave a slight laugh, "Come on, that's not true."

"Well no offense Alex, I mean you were good, like reeeeally good, but not Mark-level good."

"Says who?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Well me as well as most of the nurses and x-ray techs and past residents. Of course there's the secretaries and the lab techs and the..."

"Are you done?" Alex asked gruffly while glancing apologetically at Jo.

"Its just, people around here talk you know and you just didn't measure up."

Jo almost fell out. Between Torres' comments and Alex's faces it was all becoming too much. Alex was struggling with a retort and finally stammered out, "I doubt that."

"You really think you're in the same category as Sloan? Please," Callie retorted with a laugh.

"I'd be happy to conduct some surveys, get a pie chart together, maybe even do some interviews," Jo eagerly volunteered while cutting her eyes playfully in Alex's direction. "You know as an impartial statistician." It took everything within Jo not to laugh loudly at the look on Alex's face. She didn't think she had ever seen his eyebrows stretch so high.

"Well actually, I was thinking that maybe I need a refresher in the lovemaking of Alex Karev," Callie whispered so softly Jo could barely hear the words. But looking at Alex's face, he had heard every syllable. "I mean it's been a really, _really_ long time."

Alex stammered for several seconds before getting out, "I'm sorry Callie, I can't help you."

"Why not Karev? I know you've gotta be feeling the urge to sow some oats, it's been awhile for you hasn't it?"

"Well yeah, but I...I mean, that's okay...I'm uh fine without it."

"Really? _Really?_" Callie studied Alex's face, "You're telling me that you're completely celibate and _happy_ about that? And you want me to believe that?"

"Yes...I mean well no. Uh I mean the truth is, I'm um kinda seeing someone now you know?" Alex stole a quick glance at Jo, but she tried to ignore it.

Callie narrowed her eyes, "So? You've juggled multiple women before. I hear it's like riding a bike."

Jo was trying not to react and focused on her work. "Uh well this is um...it's just different. Okay?" Alex stammered exasperated.

"How so?" When Alex didn't respond Callie continued, "Come on Alex, if I can't get some sex then I need some gossip!"

Alex rolled his eyes, "We're not telling people yet. We're still figuring it out, you know?" Alex had a soft look on his face and Jo was sure anyone looking at him would be able to tell how serious he was. It made her love him even more.

Callie paused for a minute studying him before gushing, "Oh my God, you're in love? Alex, when did that happen and how did I miss it?" Callie exclaimed with a smile so big it was noticeable despite her surgical mask.

"Don't make it a thing. It's not a big deal. I mean it is, but it shouldn't be for everyone else..." Alex sighed, "Just don't tell anyone alright?"

Callie stared at him for a while before singing, "Alex and his girlfriend sitting in a tree..."

"Callie," Alex bit off in a warning tone.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Jo chimed in along with Torres.

"Hello? We have a patient here can we please focus back on her?" Alex asked with a slightly raised voice while staring disbelievingly at Jo.

"Alright, alright I'll stop. Sheesh." Callie offered as she moved to the girl's other leg.

They worked in complete silence with the exception of information related to the procedure. Afterwards, Jo was finishing washing her hands when Alex walked in the scrub room, "What the hell was that?"

Jo decided to feign innocence, "What are you talking about?"

"You ganging up on me with Torres. Did you plan that as some kind of sick joke?"

"Nope, it was all improvised," Jo said with a smile. She looked up at Alex, who was staring at her with a look of complete disbelief, his eyes were opened wide and his jaw was hanging open slightly. Jo laughed and reached up to pat his cheek, "Think of it as payback."

"Payback for what?" Alex asked with a slightly raised voice, his eyes squinting in confusion.

"Oh please, for the past two weeks you've been giving me these hot looks and stealing kisses and touches then smirking when I blush in front of people. Payback baby." Jo said with a look of pride on her face.

Alex smirked, "Masterfully done." He started to lean towards Jo for a kiss when Torres opened the door. They quickly distanced themselves and Alex began scrubbing.

"You two are so cute," Callie said as she took off her mask and gown.

Both Alex and Jo looked at her with confused looks while simultaneously asking "What?"

"So cute," Callie said with a smile as she approached the basin. "Wilson, I'm sorry for hitting on your boyfriend, but Alex I'm so not sorry for making you squirm. Seriously, it's the most fun I've had in weeks. But I had no idea you guys were that serious, or I wouldn't have taken it that far. Well wait thats not true, I probably would have, but I honestly thought you were just having meaningless sex. But, your secret is safe with me, I promise."

"Wait, you knew we were together the whole time?" Alex asked demandingly.

Callie raised a single eyebrow, "Did you really think I wanted to sleep with you? Ha, please, I've had my suspicions but then when I watched you two earlier today while waiting for the kid I knew." Torres finished scrubbing and started to walk out the door, "And Wilson, I've gotta give props to you, well played. I'll expect to see that pie chart later." Callie laughed as she opened the door and shook her head, "Pie chart. Huh-larious."

Jo glanced over at Alex to see him staring at her barely containing his laughter. She then surrendered into a fit of giggles with Alex laughing with her. Alex became serious again, "Will you monitor her post ops and page me if something comes up?"

"I don't know Dr. Karev, I may not have time with all of this data collection I was just tasked to do," Jo gave her best innocent voice and somehow managed to keep a straight face.

Alex pulled her close and kissed her softly, "Oh we can fit in a little research time. We definitely need to fix this little impartiality problem you have." His lips had ventured to her neck and Jo sucked in a breath as her hands held his head in place briefly before sliding down his back. "What do you say after work we skip Joe's so we can work on that. Maybe have multiple research sessions throughout the night?" he asked hopefully.

Jo slipped her fingers under his scrubs to lightly graze his back and hips while kissing the junction of his neck and shoulder, "I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
